marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Caligula (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = African Campaign Caligula sent troops to conquer the deepest region of Africa, Wakanda. The Black Panther and the Wakandans beat them back using deadly force each time. Flavius Scollio was sent by his commander to investigate an anomalous phenomena, which he discovered was a crashed alien spacecraft. The craft was inhabited by a single alien, which Flavius killed. He then donned the armor which imbued him with power to mentally manipulate his surroundings and advanced longevity. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Caligula (12-41) is a historical figure from Earth-1218. Caligula was a childhood nickname of the Emperor. His actual name was Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus. He was a great-grandson of Emperor Augustus, the first Roman Emperor. Caligula rose to the throne in AD 37, as the third Emperor of Rome. He was only 25-years-old at the time. He reigned for four years, and was assassinated in AD 41. He was only 29-years-old at the time of his death. *The nickname Caligula roughly translates to "little boot". The caliga was a type of military boot used by Roman soldiers. Gaius' father was a leading general, and took his family with him while on campaign. He dressed his infant son in a miniature soldier's outfit, complete with miniature caligae (boots). The soldiers found the appearance of the boy in uniform amusing and coined the nickname. *Caligula had a traumatic life before rising to to the throne. His father Germanicus died of a mysterious illness, and the circumstances of his death suggested poisoning. His mother Agrippinna the Elder was exiled to a desert island. She supposedly committed suicide while in custody, though there are claims that she was starved to death by her guards. Caligula's older brother, Nero Julius Caesar, was also exiled. Nero either committed suicide or was starved to death. Caligula's other older brother, Drusus Caesar was imprisoned and starved to death. Caligula spent much of his life in captivity, under the orders of his kinsman Emperor Tiberius. His life was under constant threat, with Tiberius trying to decide what to do with him. Due to a lack of other heirs (most males in the imperial family were dead), Tiberius eventually chose him as his successor. *Caligula did expand the Roman areas in Africa. He annexed the Kingdom of Mauretania, after executing king Ptolemy (one of Caligula's cousins). Caligula created two new provinces in North Africa: Mauretania Tingitana and Mauretania Caesariensis. *While Caligula was apparently a popular emperor, most surviving ancient sources accuse him of having an increasingly erratic and violent behavior. Some of this sources describe tales of his sexual perversity and even accuse him of having incest with all three of his sisters. He has gained a posthumous reputation for insanity and cruelty. However, modern historians have noted that these sources were written long following his death, and that they seem to reflect the propaganda of his political enemies. Many of these tales may be exaggerated or invented, with their purpose being the justification of Caligula's assassination. *Caligula was targeted for assassination by a conspiracy involving the Roman Senate and the Praetorian Guard. He was stabbed to death by a group of conspirators, with chief among them the guardsman Cassius Chaerea. Caligula's fourth and last wife, Milonia Caesonia, was also assassinated by the conspirators. Their infant daughter, Julia Drusilla, was Caligula's only legitimate child. The conspirators killed Drusilla by "having her brains knocked out against a wall." | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures